Albus Potter & The Yarn Of Gold
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: Move out of the way, Harry. Albus is now in school, and he's bound to cause some sort of mayhem.


**Chapter One:**_ The Sorting_

_**Albus Severus Potter's POV**_

"Come on, let's get a good compartment!" said James Sirius Potter; older brother of Albus.

"I'm not sitting with you, James." Albus muttered. He caught the sight of bright red hair, which could only be a Weasley. He raced ahead to find Rose Weasley; his cousin. She glanced at him, already in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Why aren't you changed yet?" she asked, incredulously.

"Why are you?" Albus said as he panted.

Rose rolled her eyes and gestured towards a compartment with two kids in it. One of the kids was a boy with shoulder-length oily black hair. He was already in his robes, and looking other the window rather glumly.

There was an older girl across from him. She had dirty blonde hair, longer than the boy's. He skin was tanner than the boys pale skin and she'd been already Sorted into (judging by the scarlet and gold) Gryffindor.

"Want to sit with them? They don't look that bad."

Albus shrugged. "As long as it's away from my brother, I'm perfect."

The two opened the compartment door, startling both of the kids. Now that the two were facing them, Albus could see that the girl had blackish eyes and the boy had bright green eyes; quite like his own.

"Oh, hello. You startled us." The girl smiled at them, recovering from her little jump.

"Our apologies. We never meant to startle you. You're in Gryffindor?" Rose said, taking a seat next to the girl and nodding at her robes.

"Of course! If was Slytherin, then I'd be wearing green and silver,wouldn't I?" Though her tone sounded rather offended, the girl laughed and stuck out her hand. "My name's Flamera. And you two are?"

"Albus Potter." Albus shook her hand.

"Son of the great Harry Potter and Ginny Potter?" Flamera asked.

"Yep."

"Pleasure to meet you. The oily fellow over there who is being rather rude would be my brother. Severus."

Severus glared at Flamera. "Mum said not to tell anyone our name's 'till I got Sorted!"

"Practically everyone I know, knows my name. Besides, what's the point? She only emphasized that I not tell anyone our _last_ name. Or who she was." Flamera snorted.

"Judging by your tone, I would think it unwise for me to ask those questions, considering the fact that I like to learn things like that." said Rose.

Flamera looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You sound like a Ravenclaw. But you look like a Gryffindor, and I don't mean just because of your hair."

"My mum and dad were in Gryffindor." Rose replied.

"Ah, that explains it. My mum's been in Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherin was her first House though, and that's where she met my dad."

"How can a person be in two Houses?"

"My mum's a special person. She has traits of all four Houses. You'll love Hogwarts, I think." Flamera turned to Albus. "What House do you think you'll be in?"

"Well, my brother's been teasing me about being in Slytherin, but my dad said it didn't matter. I originally thought I wanted to be in Gryffindor, but since my brother's in there, I don't think I could handle him _all_ the time. I get to see enough of him at home." Albus paused. "So I don't really know what House I want to be in."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I didn't want to be in there. I like Gryffindor better. My brother on the other hand…" Flamera trailed off, looking at Severus with a strange look.

"I've told you at least a thousand times, I want to be in there because that's where dad taught. I want to make it's reputation better, so it's not the House that everyone hates." Severus said in a annoyed voice.

"My dad was almost placed in Slytherin." Albus said earnestly. "But he wanted to be in Gryffindor. Do you really reckon that there's a chance to change it's reputation?"

"My mum says there's no such thing as 'impossible'. She says this belief has gotten her over huge mountains everyone says are impossible to cross and discovers things that no one dared to look for before. My mum is really smart, and though everyone thinks she's crazy, I'd say she's downright brilliant."

"Look, the trolley's here!" Rose said, hopping out of the seat and out of the compartment. Severus rose as well. He pulled out a leather pouch and glanced at Flamera. "Do you want anything?"

"A package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, if you don't mind. And some Chocolate Frogs." Flamera replied.

Severus nodded and joined Rose at the trolley.

"D'you know who the Head's of each House is?" Flamera asked.

"Nope." Albus knew of one Head, since he was a family friend, but he didn't feel like explaining it.

"Well my House Head is Neville Longbottom. He's the Herbology teacher and he's super nice." Flamera tapped her chin. "The Ravenclaw Head is Luna Lovegood. I heard she never married anyone. I also heard that she was in Ravenclaw when she was a student, and knew your father."

Albus nodded. "Professor Longbottom and Lovegood are family friends. I grew up with them around."

"The Hufflepuff Head is Justin Finch-Fletchley. He's kind of nice as well. I think he teaches Charms, while Lovegood teaches Transfiguration."

"What's the Slytherin Head?" Albus asked eagerly.

"Professor Blaze." Flamera answered.

"Professor Blaze what? What's her first name?"

"Professor Blaze's first name is Blaze. She doesn't have a last name,unless you count her made-up one."

"What's her made-up name?"

"That'd be 'Firehades'." answered Severus smoothly as he came back into the compartment with Rose following him. "Only a few people know why that's her last name. She teaches Potions, the same subject that our dad used to teach."

"Why?" Albus took the Cauldron Cake that Rose handed him.

"Dunno." Severus seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I heard she was the best at Potions, second to our dad."

Albus nodded as he began to eat his Cauldron Cake.

…

Once they had made it into the Hogwarts Castle, Albus allowed himself to say "Wow", before following the other first years to a tail wizard, who he recognized immediately, having seen him his entire life.

"Ah, good. At least you lot managed to find me. I'm Professor Longbottom, and my House is Gryffindor. 'Where the brave at heart dwell!'." Professor Longbottom said with a bit of pride.

"Now then, if you'll follow me, we can get on to the Sorting. And if _some_ of you could stop whispering to your _friends_, I'd say we'd get along like a dragon in a volcano." Professor Longbottom shot a glare at a pale, blonde boy who Albus identified as Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius glared right back.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat again. "Now then, let's not dawdle any further."

The first years followed him into a huge hallway, and from that moment on, Albus got why it was called the 'Great Hall'." Candles hovered in the air, illuminating the room perfectly. The ceiling (which his father had described perfectly) showed stars twinkling above.

Once they sat upon the benches, Albus didn't pay attention much. He did listen, when Professor Longbottom called out "Snape, Severus. Junior, I believe?"

Severus got off of the bench he was sitting on, slightly glaring and had the hat put on his head. It took awhile for it to decide, but once it had it's decision, it shouted out "Slytherin!"

Before Albus knew it, he was being called and as he felt the hat on his head, he'd made up his decision. The hat, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"You'd be great in Gryffindor, you know." I said, too low for anyone else to hear.

"I want to be in Slytherin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called out. As Albus joined Severus and Scorpius, he caught a glimpse of the look on his brothers face. It wasn't smugness, surprisingly. It was anger.

The last person Sorted (oddly enough, was Rose) was sorted into Gryffindor. All of the students looked up at the Head table and saw a stern witch in the middle seat. She began to speak once she had everyone's attention.

"Though I have no words for you this year, I do believe Professor Blaze does. I am Professor McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now without further delay." Professor McGonagall gestured to who must have been Professor Blaze. She was tall, thin and had a fiery bit in her eyes, which flickered back and forth between brown and green. Her dirty blonde hair was actually quite similar to Flamera, and she wore regular black robes. She also had glasses, but when magical writing began to appear above the House table, no wand was visible.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! Welcome back everyone! I do hope everyone had a lovely summer, although I do believe I had a terrible one. If anyone dares, to protest, I'll Confound you. No word from you, Professor Longbottom!" a couple students laughed, receiving Blaze's smile as a reward.

"Now then. I would like to repeat a warning that I said to a few students before vacation. I am always watching. Do something I disapprove of, and you'll be facing the worst detentions in your life." she looked right at Albus' brother when she said that.

"Now without further ado, let us eat!"

The empty plates on the table magically filled with food. Albus dug in, occasionally glancing at Severus who talked to no one, despite having several Slytherins attempts to engage him in one of their conversations. Scorpius, on the other hand, seemed satisfied to talk to Albus.

"So you're one of those Potter kids, right?" Scorpius asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Albus replied, taking a bite of his roast beef.

"I'm just surprised to see one of you in Slytherin. I heard that your parents were in Gryffindor and so is your brother. So why'd you get in Slytherin?"

"I wanted to be in Slytherin. I wanted to make this House the best. It deserves to be the best, in my opinion."

"Well, I suppose I agree with you. Though I don't have much love for Gryffindors, I do have an acceptance for people who break traditions, as long as they're in Slytherin. In other words, consider me your friend. Or at least ally,until we've learned about each other."

"Agreed."

Albus' last dish, was a warm slice of apple pie. Then he and Scorpius went over to a dark haired, pale skinned boy. The boy was clearly a prefect, and had sharp, darting brown eyes of a light shade.

"Ah, good. Follow me to the common room, first years. Anyone who claims to have known all along where the common room is, will be hexed. My name is Hayden, and I'm the Slytherin prefect for demidragons. But you don't study them until your third year, so don't ask any questions. Let's go."

They followed Hayden down to the dungeons. He tapped the end of the hallway; wall with his wand and said "The password is 'Salazar'. Remember that, or you won't be able to get in."

The wall slid open and revealed a emerald green and silver common room. There were couches, a warm fireplace, with the mantle decorated with silver snakes. It all looked so inviting to Albus; almost like home.

"Boy's rooms are down that way," said Hayden, pointing to a flight of stairs that went down. "Girls are that way. There should be prefects to tell you the rest. Demidragons, follow me. We've got a separate common room and rooms."

A group of kids followed Hayden into a wall that looked solid, but evidently was not. One boy went over to the wall and tried to pass through, however it was just a simple wall for him.

Eventually, Albus followed Scorpius down the stairs.

…

Once the prefect showed them where their rooms, were, Albus was pleased to see that he and Scorpius shared a room with others. And Severus, who was as moody as ever.

"This is my bed, Albus." Scorpius said from one of the eight beds in the circular room. The bed had emerald sheets and a snake in the middle, forming an S. It was a four-post bed with emerald curtains that could close. The wood was a dark shade and the greenish light made it look darker.

Albus grinned as he found his, a bed next to Scorpius' and Severus'. "Guess this is mine."

"If all of you don't go to sleep or get ready to go to sleep, Professor Blaze has threatened to jinx the lot of you. I would recommend that you do as she says!" the prefect who had guided the first years to their rooms yelled down."

There was a bunch of movement, which was all of them getting ready, in efforts not to get jinxed. Moments later, when everyone was in bed and trying to fall asleep, a shape of a woman came into the room. It was Professor Blaze, who paused by Severus' bed, said something too low for anyone to hear, then closed his bed curtains quietly.

Albus realized how tired he was, so when he saw Professor Blaze leaning over him, he did not protest at all when she closed his curtains as well.

**A/N**

_**Okay, so quick Authors Note. I hope I did include everything that was needed in this chapter and didn't skip any details. I've been wanting to write this story for so long, I'm pleased to finally be done with it. Now then, let me know if you guys want me to put Authors Notes at the end of every chapter or only put them when I have something important to tell you.**_

_**As regards to my latest stories, I apologize for not working on them. I'm currently working on BATO (Blaze and the Olympians) and TLOTD (The Legend of the Dragonborn) as we speak, but I'm finding little inspiration for TLOTD. Crimson Moon hasn't been worked on for awhile, because I'm focusing more on my main stories, which is whatever I have ideas for. You should always check my other books to see if I have said anything about the other things I write. I do book covers, by the way. So if you want one, I'll need your email and a descriptive note on what you want. Don't hate on the finish product, either. It's rude, not to mention ungrateful. I'm doing this for free and out of the goodness of my heart (because I am awesome ;P XD). Anyway, I will not trouble you all with my presence any more. Remember to comment, follow, and favorite!**_

_**-BlazeTheDemidragon**_

**(Also, could you guys comment what you want for a name for this book? I have no idea, and the name I have right now is just temporary. Thanks.)**


End file.
